Redblood Firefly
by CuteMcBeauty
Summary: As children, Liam and Killian Jones made a deal with a gypsy from their hometown: should either of them ever be parted from the other, they could always rely on the magic of an old notebook to bring them back together in due time. They were too young then to know that magic comes at a price. Now, happily married to Emma Swan, Killian, together with his brother, must face the past.
1. Chapter 1

_A blinding light enveloped the sky and the mast of the Jewel of the Realm shook precariously as the winds picked up speed; the ship nearly toppled under the crash of a wave that seemed to be raised by the hands of the devil himself. Never in years of Captaining this superb, marvelous vessel, had he seen a storm of this magnitude._

"_Master Boson!"_

"_Aye, Captain Jones!"_

"_Turn her thirty degrees starboard and drop anchor to weigh her down! We must turn her around in a fell swoop or we will go asunder!" He ran his hand through his hair, clearing it away from his forehead. "We can never outrun this!"_

"_Aye, sir!"_

_The tall and dashing Captain crossed the deck in a wobbling motion, fighting to keep his balance, as the ship shook and tippled from side to side. He was drenched to the bone._

"_What is this evil, Captain?!" Came the voice of First Mate John Wheeler as he and the Captain tried to regain control of the helm. _

_The Captain gritted his teeth. "It is damnation itself!"_

"_Captain!" A Sailor shouted from the bow of the ship. "Something yonder comes from the east!"_

_The Captain took his spyglass to his eye and looked with horror as a massive blue cloud engulfed everything, pushing the waves up, high as mountains. "Oh, bloody hell…" He said as he lowered the spyglass slowly._

"_What say you, Skipper? Shall we turn?" _

"_Nay." He huffed. "We cannot win. Tis magic we face, black magic. The Jewel will founder as will all who sail her." He turned his face to his panic-stricken mates and crew. "Gentlemen, it has been a privilege and an honor sailing this vessel by your side. Tonight we join those who left this world ahead of us. May we be able to leave this world as men of honor, in good form and with our heads held high!" _

_Amidst a loud cheer and resounding "Aye's", Liam Jones reached into his pocket and looked at the Jones insignia, pressed into the gold and leather buckle of what had been his brother's old satchel. _

"_Killian… I'm coming to your side, little brother…"_

_And the cloud engulfed the Jewel of the Realm… right before the calm took over the waters of the ocean._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Emma stretched a little… just a little, to find her thighs ached terribly. And she still smiled at the feeling of being so delightfully used. It had been a long, long while and even so, the last man that had touched her had not even been remotely close to this… this… HEAVEN.

It had to be said: All those innuendos, the two-year build up of sexual tension, the courtship that he had very well led in his god-be-damned "good form" without accepting a single sexual pass from her and finally, the big party that finally made them an official family… All that waiting? All had been totally worth it.

TO-TA-LLY.

Then there was the matter of trust. She had never trusted anyone like she did him, even if he had had a bit of a sketchy past. As far as she was concerned, he had pretty much earned his spot in her heart. And even if she hated to admit it, the man was always right when it came to her. He seemed to know everything about herself that even she didn't know or even realize till he made it clear. He knew how to make her feel safe, supported, cared for… and he also knew how to make her scream to all heaven on high. Goddamn him, she'd never be able to go without this, now.

Maybe she wouldn't want to, anyway… she really did have a soft spot for the pirate gone prince gone hero gone lover. No wait… more than a soft spot. Ugh… ok, fine. She'd fallen for the guy. Maybe that had been the secret ingredient behind the extremely successful event of the night. She loved him bad, nothing more, nothing less.

The best thing was knowing she was loved back in equal form.

A little grin crossed her lips as she turned her face, and found him perfectly still, but eyes wide open, staring at her with an equally content grin.

"Hmm…" she continued to grin and stretch, squinting her face in what she knew would be an adorable grimace that would certainly make him want to continue staring at her… adorable little creature. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear you call my name at least half a dozen times, love…" He whispered with a little smile as she felt his handless wrist caress her nude waist underneath the feather quilt.

"Liar…" she smiled, turning to her side. "I don't talk in my sleep."

"Aye, you do to that, and you're quite jocular, might I add." He giggled. "But I have to say, Emma, the sound of my name on your lips, whether you utter it in your sleep or with your waking eyes open, is a delight. I may never tire of hearing it."

"Good." She caressed his unruly black hair. "Maybe you'll be the first man who won't run like a bat out hell from me… Killian." She enunciated his name, slowly.

The man beside her closed his eyes and smiled. "Oh, you truly are the ruin of me, woman!" He said before he suddenly pounced on her, lying on top of her and making her burst into a sudden cackle. He propped himself up on his elbows and caressed her face with his right thumb. "Although, Swan, I must say… I might just not mind being ruined by you for the rest of my mortal existence."

"You're mortal?" she joked.

"Flesh and blood. Just lived far too long for my own good."

Emma smiled fully and pulled his face into the curve of her neck, running her fingers through his raven tresses. "Well, I might just have the privilege of seeing the "devilishly handsome" Captain Hook's famous looks fall before the unyielding and relentless hand of OLD AGE!"

He chuckled. "Aye, but be warned, m'lady…" he spoke, muffled, from the kisses he had started tracing down her neck. "Should you remain at my side, you won't be fairing much better…"

"We'll be two old, saggy heroes…"

"Old, young, no matter, as long as you allow me the honor of remaining at your side." He lifted up from her, and gazed into her eyes, blue on green, his lashes fluttering slightly. "I love you. I'm never leaving you Emma, unless you ask it of me."

She chuckled. "And why on earth would I want to do that?"

He returned the smile. "Well, for starters, you might think th…"

He was interrupted by the sound of what to Emma seemed to be a faint, distant whistle. He seemed attentive as a dog detecting its hunt.

"What is it?" she frowned.

"Shh!" he turned his head in the direction of the window.

Emma followed his gaze with a confused frown, the sound of the whistle eerily getting louder and louder.

Killian sat up on the bed, the blankets falling down to his waist. "I know this…" He mumbled to nobody.

"Killian, what is it?" Emma covered herself with the blanket.

He huffed, running his hand down his face and scratching his beard. "It's a cattle call. A sailor roll." He turned to explain to Emma. "We are trained as sailors to learn a language, a whistle language. Rather practical to call sailors atop the deck if you don't want to ruin your throat."

"Oh, like Captain Von Trapp!" Emma smiled.

Killian sneered. "Captain Von Trapp? Who is this Naval Skipper? Do I know of him?"

Emma giggled. "No you don't, he's a guy in a movie called The Sound of Music and he had seven children that he treated like a crew and then there was this nun that comes with a guitar and…"

"Wait…" He turned to the window again, holding up his stump to her as if he were holding up his hand. The whistled codes now sounded as if they were right around the corner… and Killian's demeanor changed. Radically. He looked stunned, his eyes widened and his frown unmistakably giving away a mixture of fear, pain and longing. "I DO know this…" He gulped. "I know this code…." He stood and stumbled to the window, gloriously naked, and Emma was unable to contain a happy and lusty grin as she contemplated his entire anatomy from head to toes… Who knew there had always been such unbelievable beauty beneath all that leather? But her smile disappeared as Killian nearly toppled backwards, shaking, trembling… Tears welling in his eyes.

Now THAT was a new! She'd never seen him cry. This had to be… something.

"Seven hells…" he whispered.

Emma rose and walked on the bed on her knees, joining him by the window. "What's the matter?" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

She looked in the direction of his gaze.

"Liam?" He asked with a shaky voice. "No…. it can't be…"

The tall and dashing figure of what appeared to be a man in his early thirties, dressed in a ragged and very old-looking naval uniform, walked through the streets of Storybrooke, looking decidedly confused as he looked around, taking a distinct sounding sea whistle to his lips every few other steps.

"This is sorcery…." Killian uttered under his breath as he tried to dress haphazardly. "He's dead, long, long dead. It can't be…"

"Liam… as in… your brother, Liam?" Emma sneered, her eyes darting from Killian to the window and back to him. "But… I thought he was…"

"HE IS!" He hollered. "Or was? I don't know, Emma, this bloody town and all it's magic, I…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I have to see for myself." He stormed out, shirtless.

He was still tugging his newly acquired black denim jeans up when he ran and nearly fell down the stairs, barefoot, and made his way out the door, following the almost phantom-like image of the man that paced the empty streets of six a.m. Storybrooke.

He saw him from behind and shouted. "HEY!"

The figure turned and saw him from afar.

Killian's lower lip quivered. "Oh… bloody h.. hell…."

"Excuse me!" The man shouted. "I am… seeking a group of men! We capsized and sank under a cloud of colored dust… Do you know of their whereabouts, young sir? Have you seen any of my crew?" He staggered towards Killian. "Might you be… able to help me?"

Emma had dressed herself in her bathrobe (a "his/hers" present from Ruby and Granny) and joined Killian soon enough. Her lover was frozen and tears were effectively flowing down his cheeks. "Killian… is that…?"

"Aye…." He whispered in a sob. "Aye, my love… he is….."

"Excuse me! Do you speak my language?" The flustered captain asked, approaching.

"He doesn't know you?"

Killian smiled. "He was always blind as an earth mole, my brother…"

"Oh, bloody hell…" The man ran a hand through his hair, looking flustered. "Please help? Err? What… realm is this?"

Emma grinned and gave Killian a gentle shove. "Go…. Go on."

Killian staggered. Liam staggered. By now he was squinting in Killian's direction. "No… no it can't be…" He mumbled.

Killian seemed to mirror his actions. "L… Liam?"

The young naval officer stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened and he looked like he was seeing a ghost. "This is… impossible…" He managed to pace to Killian a few steps. "Killian?"

"LIAM!" Killian suddenly reacted and ran, ran to embrace his brother, who fell to the floor under the sudden hug of his younger brother, a look of disbelief still all over his façade.

"Brother… brother…" Liam finally reached and hugged Killian back, almost as if he were trying to see if he was real. "No, no, this is not possible…." By the time they held each other at arms length, both men had tears in their eyes. "Little brother… Is it really you?" He held Killian's face in his hands, smiling broadly.

"Aye, aye tis me!" Killian laughed.

"I… must be dead." Liam laughed back before hugging Killian hard again. "I must have died and reached the afterworld…."

Killian laughed back and held his brother with equal strength. "I thought I'd never see you again, Liam! Bloody hell!"

Emma stared at the entire scene with a hand on her chest, grinning as tears also rolled down her eyes. She knew what Liam's death had done to Killian and if some odd magic had brought his brother, his only family, back to his side, then she didn't care what that magic was… or maybe she did care a little. Ok, she cared a lot. But for the time being, she relished in the view of his utter and uncontained joy and had no desire to ruin the moment for him by freaking out over the source of his presence.

"Well, you did die, Liam, but this is not the afterworld."

Liam pushed back. "Well where is this place? Where are we?" he looked at Killian from head to toes as his younger brother helped him stand. "And why are you partially undressed, brother?"

Killian laughed. "I heard your whistle call. I could distinguish that from all the sounds in the world. Gods, it has been so bloody long…" He ran his hand through his hair and sneered. "You fell, Liam, you fell in my arms, I saw you die. Why are you here?"

Liam looked befuddled. "No, wee lad, tis I who held you I my arms. Tis I who saw you fall from the Dreamshade!"

Killian frowned and swallowed. "Eh? No. No, no, no, Liam, your death is what led me to piracy and…"

"Piracy?" Liam sneered. "Killian, you are a pirate?"

He shrugged with a grin. "I... was. Not anymore. But still…" He shrugged. "As far as I knew, brother, I was the one to bury you at sea! I saw it! I left for Neverland, survived for three hundred years and now I'm here!"

Liam swallowed. "There is some odd magic at work here." He suddenly jumped back and drew his sword. Killian held his hands up.

"Liam…"

"Hear me, scoundrel, and answer me straight, and should your answer be folly, I shall skew you like a pig!"

"Brother!"

Emma gasped and ran to him.

"Now hear… What was the secret password?"

"What?"

Liam took the blade to Killian's throat. "I knew this was a demon's workings!"

Emma jumped in and pushed Killian to the side. "Stop!"

She looked at the man before her; He definitely had that Jones-like blue-as-late-afternoon-skies gaze.

"ANSWER, FIEND! The password that the old witch from our village bestowed upon my little brother and I, the one that only he and I could muster to open the lock to our secret log! Speak it now or face your oblivion!"

Oh… THAT password.

Killian grinned. "_Redblood Firefly, reveal thy wording_…."

Liam lowered his sword and the smile slowly returned to his face. "Killian… it really IS you."

Killian huffed with relief and once again stepped up to his brother. "Aye… but I live. And the matter remains. Why do you live… and why do you recall ME as the fallen Jones brother?"

Emma cleared her throat.

Liam turned to Emma and curtsied with his head. "Oh my Dear Lady!" He reached for her hand and took it to his lips. "Captain Liam Jones…Do forgive my bad form. I just… needed to be certain that this young rascal here is indeed my little brother, Killian."

"Wow…" Emma stuttered nervously. Yep, the other Jones boy was just as cute, in a cleaner, less "devilish" way. She looked at Killian and wrapped her arm in his. "So? Introductions, Pira… capta… Erm… Killian?"

"Oh, Lords, my manners!" Killian laughed. "Emma, this is… my brother." A larger than life smile accompanied that particular wording. "Liam. Brother…" He turned to look at Emma. "This is Emma Swan. She's… rather a bit of a warrior, a princess and…" he pulled her hand up to display her newly-ringed hand. "As of evening last, my new bride."

"Killian… you espoused a princess…" Killian nodded, beaming with pride. "That would actually make you a…"

"DON'T… even go there!" Killian laughed.

"That whole… prince-princess thing is a rather loose term in this… realm." She nodded in agreement . "You… have NO IDEA how much this guy has missed you."

"That… I have." Killian smiled and once again embraced his Brother. "Liam…"

"Oh, little brother… I missed you too. "

"Don't get started, you bastard, it's younger brother. Younger…"

"Although…" He held Killian at arm's length, "You've aged some since your dashing young days, my boy."

Killian cleared his throat.

Liam turned with a wink to Emma. "Vanity… he always did have it." He then bowed to her. "Highness, it is a privilege, and I am proud to see my little brother has done so well, although…" He stood straight again. "We must disclose what magic has twisted our fates, brother. In my memoirs, it was you who passed at a tragically young age; your face turned black under the effects of dreamshade poisoning."

Killian sighed. "I recall that same event, Liam, except it was you who died." He looked to the floor. "I held you till your very dying breath."

Emma wrapped her hand around Killian's. "We should see Gold. He's bound to help us make heads out of tails."

"Gold?" Liam sneered. "I don't follow, highness."

"Rumplestiltskin." Emma shrugged. "An imp and a wizard of powers beyond both our scope of knowledge. He is now on our side, however…"

"Now?"

Killian grinned. "There is much to tell yet, brother." He raised his handless arm.

Liam looked horrified. "Killian, your hand!"

"I shall explain all to you, brother, over a cup of tea… do you still drink straight black? No honey, no milk?"

"Tea? You drank tea?" Emma smiled, having the time of her life.

"Indeed I do, brother. However…" Liam grinned. "It is bad form to interrupt a honeymoon and I wish no part in being the cause of such a villainous fete. I gather… you were making our name look good?" He winked at his brother. "That explains why you're scantily clad, eh? You rascal."

It amused Emma to no ends to realize that apparently, only Liam Jones had ever had the power to completely undo the cocky, proud Killian. The former pirate blushed intensely.

"Well, we were kind of busy, but there are things that need immediate attention… Liam." Emma nodded. "I can't help but wonder what magic brought you here from another time and some… odd parallel reality." She turned to Killian. "I think we'd better take up where we left off a bit later, baby…"

Killian nodded adamantly. "Aye, I agree… brother! Give me an instant and I shall be ready. Emma, love?" He turned to her and pulled her to the side, approaching her ear. "Are you… bare beneath this robe you're wearing?"

She delivered a mischievous grin. "Aye aye, sir…"

Killian grinned and took her gently by the arm. He turned to grin at his brother. "Please wait here, Liam, we'll be right down."

"Take your time, Killy." He sat down on the sidewalk and merrily produced a mouth organ.

Killian rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh, bloody hell…"

"Killy? Really?" Emma giggled as they heard the happy melody from the Captain's mouth organ.

"Please, don't ever tell your father Swan. Ever."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it…" she said after he held the door to the stairs to their new home open for her. "Killy."

"Don't you dare…"

"Well, he is kind of cute too, you know…"

"EMMA!"

She giggled her way up the stairs. He'd never hear the end of this now.


	2. Chapter 2

_The little boy cried loudly as his brother dragged him, grabbing his little wrist, with an antsy and ached demeanor. "Liam! Where's papa? Where did he go?"_

"_Worry not, little brother, we'll find him! He probably just left early to get the best tatters! You know that they do run out so quickly, don't you? Come, we will find him."_

_Liam didn't really believe it himself, though; his father had been a long-time running delinquent and being in the King's hit list didn't make life easy for any of them. And when pirates had docked on the pier, he knew his father was very likely to sign up and get away from the danger._

_But he had seemed so sincere, so honest to both his sons, when he had said that there was a superb opportunity to sail away and find a place where nobody knew them in a distant realm and life as a family… Self-serving bastard._

_Liam was sixteen, and already an apt pickpocket. He could handle this. But not little Killian who was only five and had started to lose his little teeth; He'd need copious amounts of milk for his new teething and they had absolutely nothing to go by. Mr. Jones had not only abandoned his sons to their fortune, he had taken everything, every coin, ring, gem they could have pawned to survive._

_Liam was both terrified and furious for not having seen this coming… and hurt. Very hurt. He was practically Killian's father now, himself. The wee boy would quite certainly perish on his own. So he brushed all his fears aside as he determinately searched for a safe place to pass the night as well as a viable meal._

_For weeks, the Jones brothers survived under a bridge. Liam's main concern was always to put something in his little brother's mouth before the end of the day, if only once. But even so, the boy was malnourished and Liam was afraid for the day he'd have to abandon little Killian at the door of a monastery. _

_It was the last thing he'd ever want to do, but if that's what it took to save his brother's life, he'd do it and give the child a standing chance at at least a decently healthy life._

_It was during one drizzly day when Liam met Azzura. She was a travelling fortuneteller, a gypsy with unbelievably electric green eyes and a knack for enticing anyone who cared to listen into believing even the most harebrained stories._

_And a savior._

_The young man was sitting by the steps of the monastery, after having checked out the gardens and surrounding areas, hating every inch of his own self for his accursed plan. But his biggest fear had come to pass: Little Killian was sick, ailed with a terrible cough and a fever that didn't seem to go away._

_It was either this, or losing him to the grip of the reaper's greed._

_He held his head in his hand and wept under the rain._

"_Child? Why do you weep so?"_

_The kind, hypnotic voice drew Liam's gaze upward. She was beautiful to behold, except for the unflattering scar that crossed the entirety of her face. Her garb immediately gave her away as a gypsy and in all good form, Liam had always been taught to run as far and as fast away as possible from these walking sirens, who drained what little gold any man could posses in exchange for lies and favors of a dubious nature. But since he had not managed to pick a single pocket since the day before and that he had nothing but head lice and holes in his pockets, he knew he had nothing to lose by talking to the woman._

"_Alas, milady…" He wept. "I am one of two brothers who were left to their fate by an irresolute and flagitious father, but of the two I am the eldest and the least afflicted. My little brother is but a boy, mam, and he is ill of health, and I am now unable to see to his recovery any further, since I don't have the means… so this day, I have come here, neither to thieve nor to beg, but to inspect the monastery. I hate what I have in mind, mam, but I have no choice but to injure his soul to save his life. I intend to leave him here, at the doorstep of the monastery, where the good brothers will see to his health and food. He will be schooled, looked after and raised away from the streets, the only thing I can offer the lad. He deserves his best chance, lady, what else is there for me to do?" He wept steadily as the woman sat beside him and placed an arm around his shoulders._

"_Oh, dear, dear boy…." She spoke soothingly. "You have a kind heart, young Liam…."_

_The boy stopped dead in his tracks and raised his face to the woman. "How now do you know my name?"_

"_By no means of trickery!" She smiled. "Your face is nailed on every wooden post in the docks! You robbed the sailors, love, they are no pushovers…"_

_He nodded. "Aye, that too. I have no choice but to thieve to survive, mam. I do believe my wee brother deserves a kinder, brighter opportunity."_

_The lady nodded and grinned. "I'm a mere fortuneteller, lad, but I will spare a free gift for you and your brother. Do not abandon him. Bring him to me and come along. I am stationed beyond the third fallen oak, by the old wisher's pond. You will find my wagon there and you and your little brother may spend as many evenings as it takes for him to have his health restored. I shall help you if you do something for me, lad."_

_Liam sniffed. "What favor do you require of me, milady?"_

"_Fix the wheel of my cart! I may look young but alas, I am not. My back is bent and my pulse is shaky, and you, young Jones, have the makings of a gentleman." She caressed his curly hair and smiled. "I shall nurse your wee brother to his health. Come along now. I shall meet you there. Do not fail." She stood and walked under the mild drizzle while Liam ran in the opposite direction to collect the little boy in his trust._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, it's safe to say that if there is one thing I can easily find in just about every realm… it's tea." Emma grinned as she sat before the two brothers by the kitchen table.

"And tobacco, darling." Killian nodded in her direction.

Emma nodded and rolled her eyes. "So much for a cancer free Enchanted Forest…"

Liam turned to her, smiling. "Tell me, Your Highness…What linage do you stem from?"

Killian sat beside Emma and grabbed her hand in his good one. "If we trace her linage back to our time, Liam, then we can assume she's a descendant of Wilhelm and Elizabeth."

"Oh, the King of the north forest!" He nodded. "The Lakes folk…"

"Precisely." Killian nodded.

Liam nodded and smiled. Damn, what a charming son of a bitch. He and Killian shared a lot of their very own mannerisms; Emma was highly amused to see he too had eyebrows that seemed to have a life of their own and that quirked upwards at exactly the same angles; unlike Killian, he was fair-haired with curly locks that dangled down his brow and also had a fair amount of stubble. His features were not as chiseled as Killian's, but they shared the exact same deep, oceanic blue… and their smile. Not to mention the laugh; if she heard Liam laughing with her back to him, she'd probably believe it was Killian.

Nonetheless, seeing the former pirate relishing in the presence of his only family was a beautiful sight.

"Well, I'd better pay Gold a visit." She leaned down and kissed Killian swiftly before standing straight again. "You two catch up, there's a lot of things you fellas have to talk about." She looked up at Liam. "And it's Emma, Liam. Don't 'Highness' me, I didn't even know I was a 'highness' till three years ago, so…"

Liam and Killian stood up; it was almost automatic! "Miss Emma, it is a pleasure to have made your acquaintance. I hope you find a solution to this conundrum, although…" He turned his eyes playfully towards Killian. "I do hope such solution does not involve parting with my brother again."

Killian returned the smile and Emma nodded swiftly and left the room before she started crying again.

"So…" Killian fiddled with his cup. "Maybe we should trace our story, see how far our versions coincide."

Liam nodded. "Agreed. You tell me your version first, Killian, and we shall work from there."

The younger Jones bit his lower lip and thought for a few seconds. "Let's see… you were the captain of the jewel and I was your Lieutenant and first mate."

"Concurred."

"We were sent to Neverland on what we both believed would be the hero's journey that would set our name apart from all other naval officers. The quest was for a miraculous, medicinal herb."

"Aye, that's the same recollection I have so far. Carry on."

Killian sighed. "Upon reaching Neverland, we met that devil, Pan."

"The boy…"

"Aye. I've yet to tell you, mate, he was no boy, but I shall leave that tale for a later hour. Let me see…" he rubbed his brow. "Yes! He was the one to tell us that Dreamshade was a deadly plant and that our King had lied to us."

Liam stared hard at Killian. "What then, brother?"

Killlian sighed. "We parlayed. I asked you if perhaps the King might be capable of poisoning our enemies instead of fighting them fairly, to which you replied, "don't…"

"Don't be so gullible." Liam sat up straight. "You see, THAT'S where our stories diverged. In my recollection, I was the one to doubt and you were the one to stress that I was being gullible."

Killian nodded with a frown, turning his mug on the table. "What do you recall from the hilltop? The place where the dreamshade sat?"

Liam looked paled as he dug through his memories, his joyful expression suddenly replaced by one of utter sadness. "I stood back and commanded you to leave the plant, as your Captain and older brother. You stubbornly told me you'd disabuse me of the notion, cut a vine from the bush and cut your left arm with it." He swallowed. "For a few seconds, you were well, until you turned to me and your arm began to blacken. You were in terrible, terrible pain and I called for help. The Pan boy found us and he pointed me to the water stream that would save your life…"

"Aye! Exactly the same!"

"But he as vague about the price to pay." He shook his head. "I thought he wanted gold, so I agreed to give him anything he desired…" He chuckled a sad chuckle. "I had no clue that the price for leaving Neverland would be your life."

"Aye, same." Killian looked down, the memory suddenly in his mind.

"We were well, until we reached friendly waters again. No sooner had the Jewel touched the waves, you collapsed and died within mere seconds. I shouted for help, but when the medic finally reached us, you…" He shook his head and bit his lower lip. "You were gone."

"You tell the story as if you had seen it through my own eyes, brother." Killian replied, his voice breaking.

"So we share the same memory, only…"

"Inversed."

"Aye…"

Killian tapped his fingernail on the table. "And what became of you… after the event?"

The older Jones sighed and leaned back on the chair. "I was lost for years, brother. After I disclosed the King's plot to his armies and the people, a war ensued. The King's daughter occupied his place after three years of revolts. He had set a price on my head, but I cared not. She reinstated me as Captain of the fleet under Commodore Kelsing." He shrugged. "The realm sided with me, Killian. You were a very well-loved figure and the news of your passing didn't go down well." He shrugged. "As for me?" He huffed and shook his head. "For many moons I succumbed to my sorrow. I dwelled in darkened taverns, spending all my earnings in gambling and opium dens with fast women." He swallowed hard. "I missed you, Killian. I blamed myself. You were my little brother, I should have…"

"I'm a man. And I quite well recall already being one when we made that journey. Even if our stories do defer." He grinned. "If it's any help, Liam, I do not blame you at all." He shrugged and sighed. "My story is quite different from that point on."

"Piracy, you said."

"Aye… much like our cowardly father." He looked at Liam with two sad orbs. "After I laid you to rest in the sea, I mutinied. I stirred the men, took the Jewel and turned her into a pirate vessel. Named her the Jolly Roger. I figured that since the King's cowardice had taken the life of my dear brother, then I'd take his ship and every other treasure I could have." He shook his head. "It seemed that thieving was far more honorable than slaying an entire army with dreamshade to me."

Liam nodded. "We both succumbed to the darkness, it seems…"

The younger Jones sighed. "I remained enveloped by it for three hundred and some years…"

"How did you manage to survive so long, brother?"

Killian's eyes shot to his missing limb. "Neverland…"

Liam gulped. "I take it you lost your hand due to a thieving penalty…"

"No."

"So?"

The younger brother sighed. "That is a story for another time. Suffice to say that this, together with another nefarious event, prompted my departure to that accursed island."

Liam stared coldly at his younger brother. "Did you have a pirate name?"

"Aye…" Killian side-grinned. "Captain Hook."

"Hook?"

Killian raised his eyes, huffed, and stood, walked to a drawer and retrieved his brace, hook attached, before turning to his brother, who jumped back.

"Gods of the realms, Killian!" he gasped.

"After I returned from Neverland so many hundreds of years later, I was known as the worst of all pirates, the most feared and the one to whom all other buccaneer vessels bowed to." He slumped himself on his chair, tapping the hook on the table. "Not proud of my past, brother…"

Liam nodded. "What prompted you to leave?"

"Emma."

"The princess?"

A broad grin crossed Killian's face. "Aye. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. Set me straight, shoed me the way back from the darkness and into the light." He looked into Liam's eyes. "And here I am now."

The captain nodded. "Well, seems we both have quite the tale to tell. Nonetheless, I am proud of you, Killy."

"Killy? No, don't, I…" Killian shook his hand and huffed. "Emma will never leave me be now."

Liam laughed aloud. "That's what older brothers are for. To pester the little ones."

"That much you did. All the time. But you also looked after me." Killian nodded. "I was devastated. But you have no clue how glad I am to see you again brother… My Captain."

Liam side-grinned. "I'm sorry that being back in your life has made you drop in rank."

Killian shrugged. "No matter; I am quite pleased with being a Lieutenant, if I'm ever to sail again at your side."

They both laughed aloud before remaining silent for a few seconds.

Killian lifted his face to Liam. "I do not wish to recollect, brother, but mayhaps…"

"The Redblood Firefly?" Liam raised an eyebrow. "Aye, I was thinking the same thing."

Killian nodded. "I must tell Emma…"

Liam huffed. "Killian, you know the price! The gypsy said it would work, but should we break the spell, there would be a life to collect." Liam reached out and grabbed Killian's arm. "I know not the precise workings of this magic, little brother… but I do not wish to lose you again. Ever."

Killian grinned. "Nor do I. But if we are to keep this intact, we should at least know and understand it."

Liam nodded. "You have the log?"

Killian shook his head. "Alas, I do not. But I have a fairly good idea where it could be." He raised his eyes to his brother, alarmed. "And my lass is on her way there now."

Liam returned the frightened look. "Bloody hell, Killian, she heard you utter the secret wording under the duress of my blade! if she should force it open!?"

Killian's face was suddenly drawn of all color. "Emma… Oh, gods, no…" He jumped off his seat. "Come! We have to stop her!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Liam had not only fixed the broken wheel and spindle of Azzura's wagon; in the weeks it took to restore his little brother's health, he had fetched her water, retiled leaks and trained her dog to do tricks that would charm her audiences._

_Azzura rewarded the brothers for their kindness… with a blank log._

"_Now children, pay attention to me…" she instructed them. "This log is magical; it comes from the far, far regions of the northwest corners of the realm, far from any land your innocent gazes have ever looked upon. In it's pages, whatever you write shall become your fate. Should you, for instance, wish for good health and you take a quill to these pages, you shall have the finest health in all the realm. Should you wish to wed fine brides, that too, shall come to pass if you jot it here. But beware…" she raised a finger. "All magic comes at a price, m'boys, and this journal is no exception. Only you two will ever be allowed to look into its pages. Should another gaze that is not your own look upon its contents, then all that has been granted shall be taken from you instantly. Starting with your very life, young Killian…" she turned kindly to the boy. "It was here that I wished for your recovery. The malady that overcame you, should have taken your life. The log will claim the life of the intruder as well, instantly, as if his or her heart were being ripped from a still breathing chest. Also, the log does not allow any ill-willed desire. You cannot use it to harm others." She approached their curious faces. "There is a secret password, one that only the two of you shall ever know. For the book has a life all its own, and a name."_

_Killian sneered. "The book has a name?"_

"_Indeed it does, lad." She grinned back. "And its name is Redblood Firefly. To keep itself from prying eyes and protect the will of its owner, it will only open with the sound of its owner's voice. You shall say: 'Redblood Firefly, reveal thy wording'…" The book opened slowly before the astounded gaze of the two young boys. "To close it down again, you shall say: "Redblood Firefly, thy words be still…" And the book instantly closed itself._

"_Remember, children…" She smiled. "This log cannot be used for dark purposes, for all dark wishes will revert on you. Nor can you use it to concede self-serving overindulgences. Greed is a sin by the standards of the book. This artifact will make your lives better, healthier and happier. But no wealth shall come from it. And should you two ever be parted in an untimely form… the book will always see to it that you find each other again."_

"_How so, mam?" Liam shrugged. "Say one of us should pass away…"_

_The gypsy grinned. "The book is powerful, but no magic in this universe has the strength to return our loved ones from beyond or to alter fate. However, it can find a way to duplicate lives in a mirror-reality, so that at the proper time, each of you shall once again meet. This, only if you deem it so, like a will and testament."_

_Liam nodded._

"_So, we can ask for money then?" Killian's eyes shone._

_The woman giggled. "No, young sir. Like I said, gold and other worldly possessions are not within the book's scope. You can, however, wish for a meal, should you hunger or a cloak, should you be cold. Have care how you word your desires, boys."_

_She handed the book to Liam, and turned to young Killian. "Little boy, you must hold the book too. Please place your hands on it." _

_The child smiled and complied as Azzura spoke to the log, saying, "Redblood Firefly, I bequeath thee to the Jones Brothers. Care for them and nurture their needs." The book glowed in a soft yellow that covered the bodies of the two boys before disappearing. She released the book and smiled. "I have granted you a wonderful gift, children. Use it well." She hopped on her cart and clucked her tongue to waken her horse. "Care for one another. You are each other's only family. Fare thee well, boys!"_

_And she left, leaving the brothers with happy grins and an awesome present they were still not quite sure how to use._

_Liam looked at it with a frown. _

"_Open it Liam! Open it!" Killian jumped up and down._

_The older boy grinned and looked at his little brother. "Aye. I already have one wish to make."_

"_But you know not how to use a quill!"_

"_Matters not. The book understands, it seems." He turned to the book. "Redblood Firefly, reveal thy wording."_

_The book did not open. Liam repeated the words, but still, it did not move._

"_It was a hoax…" He huffed. "Bloody gypsy woman."_

_Killian grimaced. "Brother, wait…" He placed his little hand on top and looked at his brother. "Perhaps if we should say them together?"_

_Liam looked at Killian and rolled his eyes. "Fine then. We shall try…"_

"_REDBLOOD FIREFLY, REVEAL THY WORDING!"_

_And… it opened._

"_It seems only together can we work this magic." Liam nodded with a grin. _

_Killian nodded adamantly. "Go on, brother, make your wish…"_

_The older Jones swallowed. "My first wish, Redblood Firefly, is that I shall never part with my brother, nor he from me. We shall always find each other, and should one of us face an untimely and imminent death, you shall duplicate the event like a mirror so that we may once again meet."_

_The book glowed and a light breeze flew past them._

_A kindly breeze._

_Killian and Liam exchanged a happy look and nodded as they walked away from the woodland clearing, happy to still be the little family they were._

_When Liam enlisted to join the Naval Academy, Killian was accepted as cleaning and stable boy, till he was of age to join himself. When Liam was commissioned on his first journey as sailor, the younger Jones was assigned as cook. When Liam made Boson, Killian was a sailor. Slowly, they ranked higher and higher, their secret desires for improvement now jotted by ink on the book they kept from Azzura._

_Till the day Captain Liam Jones and Lieutenant Killian Jones, the most gifted and favorite Naval Officers of the King, were commissioned to retrieve a medicinal plant in a distant land that few men knew of._


	3. Chapter 3

The door opened with the sound of the traditional bells atop the entrance. "Hello? Mr. Gold?"

Emma paced through the store, looking around at all the assortment of magical and non-magical gizmos and contraptions the Dark One had amassed during years of cheating people out of their happiness. She smiled as she fiddled with the unicorn and butterfly crib adornment that was meant to be hers and doddled with the idea of maybe getting it for when she and Killian decided to have a kid of their own.

"Emma?"

The blonde spun and smiled with a wince at Belle, still dressed in her bathrobe. "I know… a little too early, I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine, I just…" Belle put a strand of hair behind her ear. "I thought you'd be with the captain right now."

"He's not a captain anymore, it seems. Been demoted to Lieutenant once again." Emma smiled, her hands in her back pockets. "And I've never seen him happier."

Belle frowned. "I don't quite follow…"

"Well…" Emma leaned her hands on one of the display cases. "Seems his long dead brother Liam somehow didn't die. It's a bit of a crazy story."

"Wait." Belle squinted her eyes. "Didn't he supposedly pass away in Neverland from Dreamshade poisoning?"

"Yep."

"So how is it even possible…?"

"A soul-splitting spell." Came Gold's voice from the back, as he opened the curtain that led from the back of the shop."

Emma frowned. "Soul splitting?"

Gold turned in her direction. "You heard right, miss Swan… Mrs. Jones." Gold nodded. "There must be some device he and his brother signed on to allow them to come back together, should either one of them perish."

Belle shook her head. "How does that even work? I thought death was invincible."

"Aye, but fate… is not." He produced a black spell book from a cabinet. "There are some devices which, when asked, can ensure your loved ones never leave your side. The way this happens is, you ask the device to always help you find your loved one. And when the dreadful, fatal event is set to happen, souls are split into two different realities. Say your husband and his brother found such device, they'd unknowingly have ensured that, when they set off to the unavoidable fate of Liam Jones, a half of them was placed in an identical setting, a parallel reality. So my guess is, in this parallel world, it was the younger Jones that perished…"

"Exactly!" Emma nodded, wide-eyed.

"Word of warning, Emma…" Gold walked to her. "Splitting souls is a very dark kind of magic. It can bring great joy to those who are under its spell, yes, but the price can be very high."

Emma swallowed and licked her lower lip as she shook her head. "Splitting souls, Jesus… Who will show up in town next, Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort?" She ran a hand through her hair. "Ok, so what's the price for it?"

"It may vary. Only your pirate would know… But it is steep. I wager he had no idea what it would take to make such a deal."

Belle turned to Rumple. "Do you think you might have this item here?"

Gold sighed deep and nibbled on his lower lip. "I may have a few things pertaining to the Captain. If you'll just wait here, Miss Sw… Mrs. Jones."

"Emma… will be fine." She grinned uncomfortably.

Rumple had been dubious to open the book; it looked like the kind of mysterious item he wouldn't want to mess with and he wondered why the hell he hadn't left it behind in his vault, where it could do no harm. Nonetheless, perhaps the answer to the entire deal of Liam Jones's sudden presence in Storybrooke lay indeed in a soul splitting spell. That caliber of magic, however, was beyond even HIS scope of courage, together with time travel and freezing spells.

He hesitantly dusted it and took it back to the young newlywed.

"This… looks like a likely culprit." He let the book down with a thump on the counter. A sudden breeze whipped through almost on cue, and the three turned their heads in awe.

"What is it?" Belle sneered, reaching out to touch the book. Rumple held her hand and took it to his lips before she actually reached it.

"It's a Magical Log. There are few left. The very pages in them are made from enchanted trees and the spell they work under is powerful" He looked at Belle. "Your every desire can come true, should you ask the log for it. But these are whimsical artifacts; they obey a designated master… or masters, in this case. They are dangerous, if not properly handled." He sighed. "I have no clue how your Pirate got a hold of one of these or whether or not he and his brother knew of the implications, but they are treading on, dare I make a pun, restless waters here."

"Maybe inside we could find the answer…" Belle shrugged.

"I hate not knowing." Emma sighed and picked up the old, leather clad book to look at it. "It certainly looks… old."

"That it is." Gold nodded. "These things date back thousands of years."

Emma raised her brows and whistled in shock. How on earth did Killian come by such an odd contraption?

She tried to open it but as hard as she pulled, the book wouldn't budge. Gold chuckled. "These things work under a spell, dearie; nobody who doesn't know the words could open it."

Emma huffed and placed it back down. Suddenly, she grinned. "Wait…" She looked at Belle and Gold. "Just now, when Killian met Liam again, they spoke about some secret words! That's GOT to be it!" She winced. "Something about a firefly, erm… " She snapped her fingers repeatedly. "Bloody firefly, blood red firefly… God what was it?"

Gold took a step back and gently pulled his young wife back with him by her shoulders as the Savior explored her thoughts. He kept one hand raised in case he needed to resort to magic.

"Yes, I remember! Redblood firefly!" She cleared her throat and smiled, looking at the book.

"Redblood Firefly, reveal…"

Just then the door burst open. "EMMA, DON'T!" Killian burst in and pulled her away from the book, which had slowly begun to glow. Immediately behind him was Liam.

"Did you say the words?" Liam grabbed Emma by the shoulders. "Lass, did you?"

"Wha.. no" I didn't get to!" she freed himself from his grasp, before turning to Killian, who was touching the book and speaking softly. "What the hell is that thing?"

Once the book stopped glowing, Killian turned to look at her. "Wish we knew, love… But we believe that this is the whole reason we're in our current situation."

"My brother was still a very young boy." Liam nodded. "I was caring for him after our father left. He became terribly ill and just as I was about to leave him to the care of the good friars, I…"

"Wait, I don't recall any of this." Hook frowned. "Good friars?"

Liam sighed. "You had come down with a dreadful fever, brother. We were filthy, starving, living under a bridge. I didn't want you to perish." He turned back to Emma. "A gypsy woman found me and offered us shelter in exchange for my assistance in repairing her buggy. She nursed you back to your health and I took care of the cart and after a week, she gave us the book, as a token of gratitude."

"A Gypsy woman, you say?" Gold stepped in, studying the other Jones from head to toes.

"Aye…" Killian nodded. "I do recall her now. She warned us to be mindful of our requests… That we should not desire covetously, or it would be our downfall. "

Liam grinned. "And what did my little brother first think of? You wanted gold."

Rumple rolled his eyes. "Blue-blooded pirate from the cradle, it seems…."

Liam suddenly turned to Rumple with a frown. "Have care how you speak of my brother." He snarled. "He is a second degree naval lieutenant and a man of honor."

"And a first degree Pirate Captain who took that which most people hold most precious: My wife…" Rumple sneered back, oblivious to the fact that Liam Jones towered over all of them. "So… I took his hand."

"Oh dammit, here we go…" Emma rolled her eyes.

Liam took his hand to his sword his lips pressed hard, when Killian stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, brother, it's water under the bridge, believe me."

"That was uncalled for, Rumple." Belle admonished Gold before turning to Liam. "It was a long, long time ago and she's gone now. I am Mrs. Gold. My name is Belle." She walked to Liam, her kindly smile the usual soothing balsam that seemed to oil the rusty Jones-Gold cogs.

Liam stood straight and drew a contained breath before turning to Belle with a slight bow. "Mrs. Gold, I'm honored. Captain Liam Jones." He took her hand and kissed her fingers courteously, addressed a venomous look at Gold and turned back to Emma. "Anyway, my dear, we made our first wish together, my brother and I. That should we ever be separated in an untimely fashion, we would be able to find each other sooner or later." He shook his head. "We were children. All we had, was each other. And as time went by, our requests increased. Till one day, this bugger bit the bullet and I lost the log to… whatever, I cannot remember."

Killian grinned. "In my recollection, the log was lost during one time when the Jolly Roger was plundered. When I recovered the vessel, the book was gone."

"Ah, my little brother…" Liam smiled and shook Killian, wrapping one arm around his shoulders.

"YOUNGER brother." Killian rolled his eyes. "Which brings me to another query. You've not aged a day, Liam. I've lived over three hundred years, by whichever timeline we follow, you or I have been long gone. How is it possible that it's been but a few weeks to you? I've aged a little…"

"Aye, but you have." Liam winked at him. Killian huffed, Emma and Belle suppressed a giggle and Gold nodded devilishly. "Nonetheless, you do pose an interesting question there, Killian. Why has the time f your passing been so recent to me, when to you, it's been so bloody long?"

Gold stepped in again. "All the answers are within the log itself. However…" He turned a warning eye to Killian and Emma. "Only you two must open it. Never should anyone else look inside the pages. There is always a price for breaking the covenant between these logs and their masters."

"Aye…" Killian nodded and Liam looked down. "We're well aware of it. That's why we came as fast as we could before Emma could get to it."

Liam swallowed hard and looked at his brother, before looking at all of them. "The price for our reunion is, should anyone open the book and look at its pages, there will be a life taken. I know not what life, whether my brother's or my own…"

"…or of the person who peers into it." Emma bit her lip and stepped back to where Belle and Gold stood. "Not a day's rest for the savior and her family, it seems…"

Liam and Killian exchanged stares and sighed, nodded, and placed their hands together on top of the book. "_Redblood Firefly, reveal thy wording…_"

The log opened… a light shone from it.

And when the book closed again, everyone who had been standing in Gold's pawnshop was no longer there.


	4. Chapter 4

When the light receded, the petite committee looked around them and found themselves in a rather… odd setting.

One that only three there knew well.

"Oh… no." Emma shook her head and sighed. "We're back in here."

Killian huffed. "Why am I not surprised? Crocodile!" He turned to Mr. Gold. "Why in blazes are we now in your vault?"

They all turned to look at him simultaneously. Mr. Gold held his hands up. "Believe me, I don't have a clue."

Emma walked to him. "You must know something. We're not here randomly, that log led us here!"

Liam pushed his way to the wizard. "Speak, villain. The princess has given you command."

"And I am supposed to be impressed?" Mr. Gold chuckled. "You truly are a man of the army, aren't you?"

"How dare you! I am Captain Liam Jones, of the NAVAL forces! I am no bloody army man, and even if I were, Id…"

"Ok enough!" Belle cut in, turning to her husband. "Rumple, can you get us home?"

The wizard huffed. "I can get us out of this place to start with, but I reckon that once I do, our setting will no longer be Storybrooke."

"Please don't tell me we jumped in time again." Emma shook her head.

"To be honest…" Mr. Gold turned his face to Emma. "I truly have no idea, Miss Swan."

"Mrs. Jones." Killian cut in with a sassy grin. "Very well, I suppose the only way to find out what's really happening is for us to get the bloody hell out of ere; you'd better get on with getting us all out of here, mate, the sooner the better."

Rumple looked at him and grinned. "Have you the book, Captain?"

Liam cleared his throat. "That's Lieutenant, villain. I am the Captain."

Killian flushed and scratched the back of his ear. "Err, Liam? You rather…. Passed away in my story and that would make me… a…"

"Aye, but neither one of us is dead now, little brother."

"Younger… brother…"

"Whatever, Killian! I am captain. That's all there is to it. Understood?"

Killian swallowed saliva and maybe a rather sizeable pill of pride. "Aye, captain."

Mr. Gold smiled. Killian turned to him. "Well, well, I am glad my demotion amuses you, crocodile, now… GET… US… OUT!"

"You only live once. I had to watch." Rumple smiled, before flicking his hand upward and puffing them all out of the vault.

Indeed, when they looked around, the place was nowhere near Storybrooke. In fact, it was nowhere near earth; they were in The Dark One's rather ostentatious diner.

Emma rolled her eyes and huffed. "We're back in the Enchanted Forest. Great. What a honeymoon I'm having…"

"could have been much worse." Rumple nodded. "Question is, are we in our own time?" He paced to a sandclock he had on a round table beneath the window and ran a hand under it. Amidst cobwebs and dust, the clock came to life and the fine sand ran it's course, never finishing to pass. He sighed and turned. "Not to worry. It's the present."

"Nonetheless, I am rather curious as to how we ended up crossing realms and into your vault." Liam Jones quipped.

Rumple sighed. "That place is designed to hold magic that is too dangerous even for me." He turned his face from one person to the other. "It holds a spell that immediately places all dangerous items into its watch should the life of my wife or my own be in danger, and given that that book might fit into that category, we were instantly drawn. The only reason we were all there was because you are all with me." He looked at Hook. "I will ask you again… _Lieutenant_…" He smirked and Killian rolled his eyes. "The book?"

Killian reached out and showed the book. "Aye, tis here."

"Hold on to it." Gold nodded. "That book will give us the answers we need."

"What exactly… does the book do?" Belle asked, pacing to her husband. "And why do you have it, again?"

Like I told you, a gipsy woman regaled it to us. Why is that of any importance?" Liam shrugged.

"Because, my dear master Jones…" Gold walked to the older Jones brother. "The people who wielded these logs and this kind of magic are not to be trifled with. They, I'm afraid, are some of the most powerful sorcerers, wizards and witches in all the realms, older than humanity itself, and you two coming into possession of one of them is no mere coincidence. That witch is up to something and her time has finally come."

"Makes no sense, she saved my life!" Killian shrugged.

"It makes sense if your life was indispensable to her plans, pirate."

"But… why would she want these two guys?" Emma shrugged.

Belle sighed and reached out. "Here… hand me the book." Killian gave her the log hesitantly and Belle instantly began to study it. "If there's anything in the library about this kind of magic, I should be able to find it." She turned to look at Rumple. "Let me take it upstairs, Rumple. I won't try to open it. I just need to see it and see if I can find some information on it, anything."

Gold touched Belle's cheek. "As beautiful as she is smart. Oh and dear, you might also want to see if your old clothes are still intact." He gave her a friendly nod. "You're… in your bed robe."

Belle nodded and disappeared up the stairs, holding the book in her hand. Killian and Liam exchanged looks before the younger Jones finally turned to him. "Whatever magic took place…" He huffed. "I do not wish to lose my brother ever again."

"Nor do I." Liam added.

"Should this magic be undone and we return to Storybrooke… might… either of us perish?"

Emma instantly looked worried. "Wait. So which of these two realities is.. like… the REAL reality?"

Rumple cleared his throat. "Soul splitting creates an alternate reality; but neither one is more or less real than the other." He looked at the brothers. "Whichever the outcome, the two of you are to remain alive, unless some unfortunate event of a more physical nature come to pass. Captain?"

"Aye?" Liam sneered.

"What, pray tell, is the last thing you remember, before you washed ashore in Storybrooke?"

Rumple walked around the table and sat down on his chair at the very end, puffing three more chairs for his not so welcome guests. The three exchanged weary looks and sat before him. Liam cleared his throat and spoke. "The waters were calm. Not a cloud hid the sun and the Jewel made a record time of thirty five knots from Fisherman's Cove to the South gate of King Gorge's old realm."

"Ugh, he's still alive?" Emma huffed.

"As we set sail yet again, headed for the Northern shores, your old kingdom, milady.." He nodded acknowledgement in Emma's direction. "We ran into a storm… or rather, more of a curse." He heaved. "I tried turning sharply, dropped anchor then cut loose, but when I saw through my spyglass what was heading our way, I came into realization that this was a storm that even the finest vessel would never outrun. Nobody…" he tapped his finger on the wood. "…can ever… outrun a curse… and that was a curse."

Killian cleared his throat and Liam looked at him. "I have." He smirked.

Liam frowned. "How so? With what vessel?"

Killian shrugged. "Same one." His smile was so cocky it even got under Emma's skin. "The Jolly Roger."

"You mean the Jewel." Liam looked back at his brother in defiance.

"The Jolly."

"The JEWEL!"

"THE JOLLY ROGER!"

Liam stood and knocked the chair back. "That's a pirate vessel's name, Killian!"

"Aye, well, aren't you the brightest torch in the hall! Guess what I am?" Killian grinned back, equally defiant.

"And what makes you think, that a fully trained naval Captain would be outrun in the SAME vessel by a man who's still unqualified to be in my rank?"

"Don't you DARE patronize me, Liam, I am one HELL of a Captain!"

"Not now you're not!" Liam barked back. "You will stand down right now, and end this folly… Lieutenant!"

The two brothers held each other's stare, and Killian huffed hard. "Aye… captain." Killian whispered, his lips pressed hard together, before pushing back his chair and storming out of the room.

"Well, that was rather… awkward." Rumple smiled. "I'm glad the two of you are… so glad to be back together."

Liam ran his hand through his hair and sighed hard before sitting down. He shook his head. "I… apologize for this outburst. I suppose you are right, Villain. I do have some strict rank training in me."

Emma shook her head. "I'll go find him. We need to figure all this out together."

As she passed beside him, Liam reached out and grabbed Emma's arm. "Princess, I do apologize."

Emma looked at the older Jones brother, seeing the same apologetic, legitimate regret in his eyes that she often saw in Killian's. She sighed and turned fully to him. "Do you want to now why he outran a curse?" Liam stared back, attentively. "He was coming to find me. A curse had been cast and he was warned with a bird message, that he should find and save me to come and break it again. He ditched his crew and headed as far away from the storm as he could, a one-man crewed vessel. He made it on his own." She shook her head. "It's no lie."

Liam looked down and swallowed. "So wanting to live and save the lives of my crew, that wasn't enough motivation, Highness?"

Emma grinned. "Willing with all your heart to be with the ones you love, that's some pretty powerful magic. Putting your own life on the line to reach that one person that means the universe to you, finding her in a city populated by millions… takes courage and a lot of heart. But selling your most priced possession… for a single bean to get you there, Liam… that's as strong as it gets. Never underestimate the tug and impact true love has on a man's will power." She grinned. "He may be a pirate… but he's also a hero. MY hero. It was totally out of place to humiliate him and publicly underestimate his efforts. He's been through a lot."

Liam stared back at her, looking contrite, and finally nodded. "Right you are, lass." He stood up. "Please, remain seated. It is I who should find my brother. I will apologize and return to our meeting shortly." He clacked his heels and bowed before her before turning to the door to find the younger Jones.

Rumplestiltskin sat with a smug smirk on his face. Emma turned and sneered, raising her arms. "What!"

"That was quite the speech."

"It's the truth."

"Perhaps... it is THIS kind of conflict that the witch craves for… It draws attention."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said…" Gold smiled and tapped his fingertips against the fingertips on his other hand as he leaned forward on the table. "These are demons of an ancient world. They feed and prey on every unsuspecting soul they can gather. Alas, that also incudes corrupting brotherly affection; fights generate energy, Emma, energy draws them to their target. It would indeed be a cruel joke of the fates if either one of them should cross that line." He stood up. "We need to know more about the woman who gave our two resident sailors the book. It is vital."

Emma agreed in silence as she sat down.

Seconds later, the brothers re-entered the room, arms entwined around their backs. "All is well now." Liam smiled and took his place as Killian pulled his chair from the floor and sat down.

"That is enchanted Oak… Lieutenant. Pray you don't storm out like a glam queen again and damage my chairs." Rumple grinned at Killian, who only addressed a vicious stare back at him.

"Let's just get on with it." He mumbled back.

Emma reached out for his hand and he grabbed hold hard.

"As I said, it is primordial to know our foe. Captain Jones, what exactly did this… Gypsy lady look like?"

Liam sighed and looked at his hands atop the table, trying to recollect. "She was… blonde, rather beautiful. Eyes greener than the meadows…" He scratched his brow. "But wait, yes…" he grinned. "Yes, there was that!" he turned to Rumple, looking victorious. "A rather sizeable scar crossed her face. From right to left."

Rumplestiltskin paled. "A scar… Oh, devils…" He whispered.

Everyone instantly looked terribly concerned. "Wh… who are we dealing with, Gold?" Emma frowned, looking determined.

Rumple sighed and stood, walking to his old cabinet. "There was legend…of a witch that lived in these very woods. It was to her that all aspiring wizards and sorcerers would come to for tips and training… and all who ever found her, it is said, would disappear. She'd train them, make them powerful, and then, she'd challenge them."

"Challenge them to what?" Killian sneered.

"A sorcery duel." Rumple opened up the cabinet and withdrew a glass orb. He then went back to the table. "Not one wizard was ever able to beat her… until one finally did." He sat down and swirled his hand around the little glass ball. Within it a blue puff of smoke began to form. "A magician of the old world. Of your world, Emma." He laughed. "The irony is, he did not defeat her with magic… rather, he gave her the flu. She was bedridden for many months, humiliated and angry, her envy and despair gaining on her, while the wizard that had challenged her went on to become legend."

The little ball displayed a face. "Captain, Lieutenant… " He summoned the brothers with his hand. Liam and Killian stood and walked to him. "Is this the woman?"

Liam smiled. "Aye! Aye that is her!"

Killian nodded. "I remember her now, clear as day! Aye, she'd be the one!"

Rumple flicked his hand and the smoke disappeared, together with the image. "Then we're in an even bigger pickle than I suspected. Or at least, some of you are…"

"Why?" Liam sneered.

Rumple sighed. "I ask you to remember what I just explained: this woman thrives on competition… and revenge, a little something you should be familiar with, Lieutenant." Killian rolled his eyes again as Gold continued. "She lost that challenge and went mad, mad as bat. Swore she'd find the descendants of that accursed wizard that defeated her and challenge them, to beat them and be great once more." He looked at Emma. "After winning, the wizard remained in the Enchanted Forest. I believe your realm, Emma, had taken to eliminating all traces of sorcery by means of fire and persecution. That… lovely inquisition of yours. Anyway, he became a big legend. Went on to serve the court of Camelot and…"

"Wait, WAIT!" Emma held her hand up. "You're talking King Arthur…" She sighed. "I met Lancelot once. Cora killed him. Was she Cora?"

"Certainly not, my love." Killian sighed.

Gold smiled. "Merlin and Cora never crossed paths, Emma. He had such a fantastic reputation from beating the forest witch, even Cora knew better." He leaned forward.

"Merlin. Yeah, why am I not sur… Wait… a magic duel? And she fell ill and went mad…" She frowned again, and moaned. "Really? She is also real? Where the hell does this stop?" she clasped her own hands together and allowed her forehead to drop on top of them. "I think I know who she is…"

"You do?" Killian smiled at his wife. "Well, aren't you a fantastic little piece of work, love?" He turned to his brother and winked. "And I married her."

"Pray tell us, Milady…" Liam pleaded.

Emma raised her head, her eyes closed. "I can't believe I'm even saying this out loud." She opened her eyes and bit her lip. "Sounds like Mad Madam Mim. Henry adored her in the movie. To be honest…" She sneered. "So did I."

"And there's more, dearie…"

They all turned to Gold as he continued to talk. "Merlin, like I said, went on to become a powerful and legendary wizard. He managed to keep the people at bay from Mim's wrath. As a reward, he was asked to live in Arthur's castle, become his personal councilor. He was loyal to the king till his demise and then… won the heart of the King's daughter, Gwydre, and they wed. Camelot went on to become his home, and they bred for many generations. Seemed that his streak of magic had died out after so many years had passed." He looked at Emma. "Until you."

Emma stared at him wide-eyed and then a smile cracked her face. "Wait, what?" she shook her head and chuckled. "Are you saying that I am the descendant of Merlin and King Arthur and… No, no way."

"Should I produce the family tree pertaining your mother's side, Emma?" Rumple smiled. "You will find that if you go back exactly one thousand years, this is the truth."

Emma's smile disappeared. "Great." She whispered.

"It doesn't make any sense." Liam held his hand out. "Why would this old witch want to gift my brother and I, when Milady Emma hadn't even been born, and why not wait to challenge her, directly?"

"She had no way of finding her; and true love is fated." Rumple nodded. "It was fate that your brother had to live, to become the savior's groom. Hence, he'd lead her to the heir. Astute woman…" Rumple stood up. "And I have every inkling that, the moment your wish became a reality, Captain Jones, and you and your brother were reunited, that is when Mim learned the time had come. Tis not the two of you she is after…" He looked at Emma. "It's you, dearie."

Emma gulped hard and Killian squeezed her hand.

Belle then came back down. "I believe I've found it!" she placed the log on the table and then produced a rather heavy looking book. "Look." They all peered around the book and she read out loud. "_The magic of the three wish logs is older than anyone can account for. The first log, bound in dragon scales, belonged to the Lefay family, and it's main magic was the revival of the dead for army use; said log was destroyed with the great fires. The second, one bound by leather from the golden fleece, was property of the goddess Cyrce, and was used to turn tides and alter the course of crops and harvests. But the third log held the power to grant the owner the possibility of reuniting with those he or she had lost to the whims of death. The cost for this magic would be to forever hold on to the book and never allow anyone else to peer inside, for that would undo the magic and the lives of the grantees would fizzle; it is also said that the log was made from the skin of the firstborn child of the great sorceress that wielded it, known to the world as Mim. The darkest and most dangerous, this last book has one weakness: since it_ _is able to split souls and grant a parallel existence, it cannot give the asker any gift of material value, hence giving its use a pure and selfless meaning. However, it carries a curse, which will always make the book return to the hands of the great sorceress who created it._" Belle looked at Emma. "That book wants to return to its owner, Emma. Rumple is right, your husband and his brother were merely the bait. It is you she's after… and the log is leading her to you."

Everyone was silent. Stone silent, staring at the log on the table.

It was made from baby skin. Human baby skin.

"That's it, I'm not touching that thing again." Emma sneered before looking at Rumple.

Why did she always have to wind up battling something or someone with both serious sociopathic traits and unbelievably powerful magic?

"Remind me to thump my mother in the arm for telling me about my precious heritage when we get back, baby." She smiled humorlessly at Killian.

Rumple nodded and smiled at Emma. "We should get you ready."

"What?" Killian sneered.

"You don't actually believe lady Emma will confront this monstrosity!" Liam stood up.

"Gentlemen…" Gold sighed. "Only one person in this whole room has the power to even have a chance to beat this sorceress. Emma wields white magic. Only her magic will be able to defeat Mim and completely deprive the log of any harmful power it may have."

"Will that… destroy the spell? Separate Killian and Liam?" Emma pleaded. "They're so happy, I don't think…"

"Magic always has a price, dearie. But I truly don't know the precise workings of this particular brand of sorcery. My only task now…" Rumple said as he stood up, "…is to protect everyone in this castle until Mim arrives. I'll place a protection spell around the Joneses, Belle and myself. As for you, savior…" he huffed. "I shall do everything in my power to provide you with training, although I have to say that my area of expertise is not white, but dark magic. However, in view that Regina trained you already, I suppose that whatever you learn, you can apply with your own magic."

Emma huffed. "Fine. Is there any way we can get in touch with my mom and dad and my son? Last thing they knew was that I was about to go away with Killian… to Paris… on my friggin' honeymoon." He ran a hand through her hair. "Talk about wasted airfare…"

Killian squeezed her hand again. "We'll have our time, love… For now we need to get this done."

"I'lll send a message to Regina." Rumple nodded. "I have my ways of communicating; she can inform your family."

Emma nodded. "Ok."

Belle sighed. "Well, since you're all to be here for a while, I suggest you each get a sleeping quarter, at least while you train Emma, and until this… sorceress gets here. Not to mention…" She smiled and winked at her. "…you probably do need to get some alone time with your new husband."

Emma turned with a wince. "You're kidding, right?"

"Knowing of an imminent attack from a mighty and evil witch does not make for a very good evening of romance." Killian chuckled.

"Nonsense, Killian. You and your bride need at least one full day." Liam smiled. "Make us look good, brother."

Belle gave Rumple a nudge, and the dark one grinned sarcastically. "Alas, never thought I'd see the day my greatest foe were to use the premises of my very castle to breed more little pirates. What irony." Both Emma and Killian blushed as he stood up. "I shall see to it that nothing bothers the two of you, at least for this night. Consider it part of your training, Emma."

"Seriously?" Emma held her hands out. "Do you really believe that after what we just heard, we're gonna be in the mood to…?"

Puff. Gold flicked his hand and Emma and Killian wobbled slightly, stunned and dizzy, before breathing deep and finding each other's faces.

Two goofy smiles ensued. "Well, hello, pirate." She smiled.

"Hello, Mrs. Pirate." He smiled back as he grabbed her, waltzing her around the room, tahdah-ing the melody of the first waltz they had ever danced to, their gazes locked into each other and both smiling like a the lovesick idiots they actually were.

Liam smiled and cackled, and Belle grinned while Gold pinched his brow. "Wonderful. Belle, please lead the lovebirds to their room before I vomit."

Belle laughed and paced to the dancing couple. "Come along you two…"

Killian grabbed on to Emma's hand, still fully smiling, and turned to the Dark One. "Never thought I'd ever say thank you for your hospitality, Crocodile, but… Thank you!" He laughed as the doors closed behind them.

"Well, that was a rather nice thing for you to do, especially for a foe." Liam smiled.

Rumple sighed and stood up. "I did not do it for the pirate, dearie." He paced to Liam. "Magic is drawn from raw emotion and in the savior's case, her strongest appeal is love, a love she's not only craved for her entire life, but one that she was born from and that feeds from your darling little brother. Her heart may be strong, but she still needs all the love she can get if she is to beat Mim." He sighed and smiled. "Love is the strongest kind of magic you will ever find. Think of this as a way of cocking her full of power."

Liam nodded. "Fine ay to train. As for myself, I'd like to help in any way I can. How can I be of any assistance, during this ordeal?"

Rumple thought for a minute until a macabre looking grin finally burst on his face. "I think I might just have the perfect use for you, sonny boy…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They held each other, desperately gasping for breath as they stared into each other's eyes, transfixed, sweating and their hearts pounding so insanely that they both thought it must have been a single heart beating for both. He lay on top of her, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest, still feeling the final drops of his seed and soul dripping inside of her, his completion filling her inside, as she gifted him with the now final mild contractions of what had probably been the single most fantastic, blind sighting orgasm she had ever experienced.

And his as well.

"B… bloody h… hell, Emma…" he finally managed to speak, breathily, though a smile. "That w…was…"

"Un… f…friggin' believable." She laughed with equal breathiness. "I don't kn… know what the hell Rumplestiltskin did, b… but remind me to bake him a pie or something when we go home."

"Aye, sweetheart." He chuckled and swallowed, still fighting to regain his breathing rhythm. "I'll gladly help you pick out the berries with my own hook, I sadly daresay…"

She laughed and ran both her hands through his now dripping wet hair. "I'm pretty sure we'll always find ways to enhance this… not that we need it." She smiled. "We did nicely back there before your brother showed up."

"That we did, my love."

She stared into his eyes and grinned. "I love you Kilian."

Killian smiled at her and bit his lower lip. He looked adorably vulnerable, human and every inch the devilishly handsome pirate he claimed to be. "Gods, Swan… do you know there was a time when I would have personally carved through my wrist and cut my other hand off just for a chance to hear you say that to me?"

"No need for the drama, Captain…"

He blinked and touched her cheek. "That's Lieutenant now…"

"See if I care… _Captain_." She insisted, pulling him in for another kiss.

As they pulled apart, Killian drew a deep breath and withdrew from her. Her mild, displeased moan made him grin as he placed himself behind her, holding her to him, not one inch of their bodies apart from each other.

"Do you think I have it in me?"

"What?" He whispered into her hair.

"To beat this Mim. I've been using magic for really trivial stuff, I have no idea if I can…"

"Swan, stop." He leaned up on his handless arm and with his good hand, turned her face to his. "I have never, ever doubted you for a single second, my darling. Not once. I saw you, I saw how you repelled Cora merely by believing in what you have here…" He pressed his hand to her left breast, referring to her heart. "Cora was no trinket, either, she was quite a mighty witch, we both know that, and you didn't even move a finger to knock her." He caressed her hair. "Why must you doubt yourself?"

She turned flat on her back with a sigh, looking at his face. "You never do."

He shrugged and sneered. "I've no reason to, darling."

"Why the hell do you love me so much?" She grinned, touching his earring gingerly. "You could have just about anyone you want."

He grinned at her. "I know that. And have a guess, sweetheart? It was you I wanted. So there, that should suffice."

"You are one arrogant son of a bitch, Killian Jones." She laughed.

"Busted again, Swan. But I am YOUR arrogant son of a... Well, that, although I'm quite sure that's not entirely true."

"You're probably the only pirate who doesn't swear, Hook."

He laughed. "Who says I don't? But never in front of a lady… Especially, not MY lady. I told you this once and I'll say it again: I am ALWAYS a gentleman." After staring into her eyes for a few seconds, a mild upturned grin appeared on his face. "I will never be able to fully convey my gratitude to the gods in all the realms for allowing me to win your heart, Emma." He ran a finger down her face. "I love you more than what words will ever say. No learned poet in this or any realm will ever be capable of writing a poem that will accurately describe what my heart, my soul and my body feel for you."

She smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Killian…" he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, lovingly, passionately, before moving away and once again just loosing himself in the vast green fields that were her eyes. "Well, I believe that kiss just spoke volumes… you're quite my poet."

He giggled and rubbed his nose against hers. "I will be anything you want of me, Swan. Always. Never question it; never question my resolve, my love… or yours. You have it all in you, every ounce of power you posses is nothing but light. You are the product of true love, sweetheart, never, ever let go of that, and you will always emerge victorious."

Emma just smiled and peppered his lips with gentle kisses, suddenly feeling his sex once again harden and grow, pressing against her skin.

"Wha… Really?" She turned a stunned, happy face to Killian, who had also turned to look at himself in surprise before turning an excited smile to his wife.

"I believe the Crocodile should very well get both a pie and a dinner party, Swan… And let's make use of his bloody magic while we can. Care to make love with your pirate-gone-lieutenant-gone-poet husband once more?"

"Need you ask, CAPTAIN Jones?"


End file.
